Hey Jude
Hey Jude by The Beatles will be featured in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds, the second episode of Season Five. It will be sung by Blaine, Kitty, Sam, and Tina. Source This song will be sung to Tina after she get's Carrie'd. Lyrics Blaine: Hey Jude, don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her into your heart Then you can start to make it better Kitty and Blaine: Hey Jude, don't be afraid You were made to go out and get her The minute you let her under your skin Then you begin to make it better Sam: And anytime you feel the pain Hey Jude, refrain Don't carry the world upon your shoulders For well you know that it's a fool Who plays it cool By making his world a little colder Sam with New Directions: Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah Blaine (New Directions): Hey Jude, don't let me down You have found her, now go and get her (Let it out and let it in) Remember (Hey Jude) to let her into your heart Blaine with New Directions: Then you can start to make it better Sam and Tina: So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin You're waiting for someone to perform with And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do The movement you need is on your shoulder Sam with New Directions: Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah Sam: Yeah Sam with Tina and Kitty (Blaine): Hey Jude, don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her under your skin Then you'll begin to make it better Better better better better better (Oh, better Jude!) (Kitty: Ooh!) (Aww! Ooh! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) Sam with Tina and New Directions: Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah Sam with Tina and Kitty with New Directions (Blaine): Nah nah nah, hey Jude Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude (Doo doo doo doo da doo da do da aww!) Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah (Wooh! Nah, nah, nah) Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude (Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude) Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude (Yeah, you know you can make it Jude) (Jude you're not Jude to break it, yeah) Nah nah nah (Don't make it bad, Jude) Nah nah nah nah, (Sing a sad song and make it better) Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude (Jude, hey Jude, yeahh, yeah, yeah) Nah nah nah (Wooh! Jude) nah nah nah nah, (Yeah) Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude (Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) Nah nah nah (Hey, yeah) nah nah nah nah (Hey, yeah, yeah) Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude (Now Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, yeah) Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah, (Woah! Yeah, yeah, yeah) Nah nah nah nah Blaine with New Directions: Hey Jude Trivia *Dianna Agron launched a video of herself singing this cover on You Me & Charlie. Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Glee Sings the Beatles